The Return Of Temple TV
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: It's been years since he last continued Temple TV and he figured after going missing for years, Connor should make it up to whatever fans may still be there.


Connor Temple sat cross-legged in his living room, messing with a camera in his hand. It'd been a long while since he picked it up, since he looked at it, even since he thought about it. It all stopped when he got trapped in the past, how funny it was that his last topic had been about time travel and not messing with it. But now, now it was returning…

"Hi, Connor Temple, here…it's been awhile, hasn't it? A year? Two? Maybe three…I don't know. But it's been a long time! So introducing, episode ten of Temple TV!" Usually, he would've had the camera up on a tripod, so he could use his hand gestures, but he couldn't find it, lost amongst all the boxes.

"It's me fifth time moving since living with Abby, hopefully she likes this house, huh? And yes, I said house…with a backyard and everything!" A grin sat on Connor's face, panning the camera around, showing the huge empty room. "It doesn't have a couch yet or telly or much of anything, we're going to get Becker to move things in for us…did I ever tell you about Becker? Action Man? One of my best mates, though it was unlikely that we became so close…him being all…captain-y…me being all…Connor-y…but um, anyway, yeah, we're pretty close now!"

There was a pause as he tried to think of what to say. Three years, he could update them on three years of his life, talk about everything, ramble endlessly about what happened…just how to start it.

"Remember when I told you all about the kiss between me and a certain little beautiful someone? Well, um…that little beautiful someone was…Abby Maitland, the woman of my dreams. We got—-trapped in the past, I dunno if you guys will believe me, I'm probably not even supposed to be saying that…oops?" Connor widened his eyes and bit down on his lower lip, a smile still present on his face though, it just wouldn't go away. "Anyway, we were together in the past for a very long time, a year I believe…and wow…I have to admit, the first two months were hard…but after that, she started teaching me kickboxing. It didn't exactly stay at kickboxing, though…" A blush was evident on his face, the top of his ears burning bright red. "Erm…really shouldn't talk about that, she'll kill me…anyway, it was those lessons that—-told me that…she kind of really loved me? And so…we became a proper relationship. Yes, she was my girlfriend, my proper, very lovely girlfriend. I couldn't have been happier, even if I tried!"

He looked towards the bedroom door, she was in there sleeping, she would be for awhile. Until she woke up and made him get something for her, at least.

"We got back home…and things were changed…completely and totally changed where I work. And there was a man that I trusted a lot that maybe…I shouldn't have. Actually, I definitely should not have…he pulled me away from everything I've ever known, everything that was important to me. Strained my relationship with Abby quite a bit, we were on the brink of breaking up. Um, the work we were doing, it wasn't very good for the world at all, which is what I thought…" Connor looked at the floor, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, trying to make sure he didn't cry, that wasn't what he wanted to do this time.

"Once I learned that my only enemy was behind the whole thing, she had died a year before, I stopped everything. I—-I did turn it around though, but I wasn't very…happy. I pretty much almost killed myself…but Abby, no matter how many fights we had, she never gave up on me truly. Knew I was still in there somewhere…and that's wonderful. She whispered something in my ear that kept me going, that made me want to survive, so um…when we got back to work after saving the world, right there in the middle of the building…she asked me to marry her. God, I practically died! I, of course said no," A chuckle escaped Connor's mouth, before he held up one of his hands, the one with the ring. "No, no…I couldn't even think of denying her, I said yes…see that ring? We got married over the summer, she looked absolutely breathtaking."

He took a huge breath, shaking his head, closing his eyes and seeing the two of them under that alter one more time. The way she said 'I do', looking into his eyes as if she didn't even have to think twice, the way she kissed him, the way she wrapped her arms around him at the end, not wanting to let go of him, the way everything was just so—-_perfect_. As Connor opened his eyes, he realized there was one more thing to share with the world, or to any that still kept their eyes on this, waiting anxiously for the next video.

"Oh and um…well, we might have been—-planning for a child, and…well, a child's there! Sorta, I mean, he's growing inside…" Standing up, he walked towards the bedroom door, opening it, seeing Abby reading inside. "See? Look, isn't she beautiful with that belly bump? She's at seven months now, couldn't be any beautifuler…and nope, I don't care if that's not a word."  
Abby shot him a glare, attempting to cover the lens. "Come on, hardly even dressed, here!"  
"As if that ever stopped you from anything," He laughed, pulling the camera away, sitting on the bed. "Anything you want to say to them, then, love?"  
"Connor Temple may end up sleeping on the couch if he keeps this up," Abby muttered, a small smirk appearing on her face.  
"Aw, come on! Not cool."  
"Too bad," She laughed, poking him hard in the shoulder.  
"Whatever. Love you anyway," Kissing her quickly, rubbing her stomach with one hand, then turning back to the camera. "Connor Temple out, maybe I'll even see you guys again…if anyone still watches this?"

He turned off the camera, placing it on the nightstand, and pulling himself under the covers, pouting at Abby. "Really going to make me sleep on the couch?"  
"Not with that look, you idiot." She smiled, ruffling his hair. "Just…I don't want to be part of Temple TV."  
"But you're a Temple now! It's gonna be a family tradition now, all our kids will have their own, it'll be great."  
"Keep dreaming." She shook her head, chuckling. "Now…I'm thinking about some ice-cream, strawberry and banana."  
"You want me to go out at three in the morning and try to find you strawberry and banana ice cream? You're insane, woman…"

But he got up anyway, never wanting to deny her of anything. Connor knew he spoiled her, but he didn't even care.


End file.
